Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions in an attempt to recruit new members, after Matt transferred, as well as learning that Nationals will be held in New York. Their intent is to tell the school that they can sing popular songs, and not just older songs and show tunes. However, only future New Directions member Sam, and Sunshine seem to acknowledge them – by singing along in Sunshine's case, and by gazing curiously and tapping his foot in Sam's case. Lyrics Artie: Yeah Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn Now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro But I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere Yeah, they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box Five-Sixty state-street Catch me in the kitchen Like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: Cruising down 8th street Off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to TyTy Still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Jigga, I be spiked out (New Directions Girls: Come on) I can trip a referee (New Directions Girls: Come on) Tell by my attitude (New Directions Girls: Come on) That I most definitely from Santana with New Directions (Puck): In New York (From, hey, aha) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah) There's nothing you can't do (Yeah) Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Aha, aha, aha) These streets will make (with Rachel: you feel brand new) (New) Big lights will (with Rachel: inspire you) (Come on) Let's hear it for New York (You're welcome, old G) New York New York (I made you high, jigga) Finn (Mercedes): Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Oh, ooh-wooh) Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip, tho (Oh-ooh-woah) But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa-ooh) Corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back for foreigners It ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Puck (Mercedes): Eight million stories out there in it naked (Oh-wooh, woah) The city is a pity, half o' y'all won't make it Me, I got a plug Special Ed, "I Got It Made" (Woah-ooh-ooh) If Jesus payin' LeBron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, ooh-ooh) Three-card Marley Labor Day Parade Rest in peace, Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Whoa) (New Directions: Come on) Long live the World trade (New Directions: Come on, yeah-eah) Long live the kingdom (New Directions: Come on, yeah-eah) I'm from the empire state from Santana with New Directions (Puck): New York (Rachel: New york) (Hey) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (That won't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh) Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Welcome to the bright lights, baby) These streets will make (with Rachel: you feel brand new) (Mercedes: You feel brand new) Big lights will (with Rachel: inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: Oh) New York New York (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Artie (Mercedes): Lights is blinding (Oh-ooh, wooh) Girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick The side lines is (Oh-ooh, woah) Lined with casualties Who sipping life casually Then gradually become worse Don't bite the apple Eve (Uuh, ooh) Caught up in the in crowd Now your in-style End in the winter gets cold En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad The city's filled with them (Ooh, woah) Finn (Mercedes): Mommy took a bus trip Now she got her bust out Everybody ride her Just like a bus route (Ooh-oh, oh) Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you Life starts when the church end (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Came here for school Graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars Addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa) Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion (New Directions: Come on, yeah-eah) (Oh, woah) The city never sleeps (New Directions: Come on) Better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah-eah) Santana with New Directions (New Directions): In (with Rachel: New York) (Finn: In, uh-huh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Hey, yeah) There's nothing (with Mercedes: you can't do) (You can't do) Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, eh) These streets will make (with Rachel: you feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new) (You feel brand new) Big lights will (with Mercedes and Rachel: inspire you) (Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York New York (Mercedes: New York, Oh) New York (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Everybody say yeah, yeah (New Directions Girls: Come on, come on) Yeah, yeah (New Directions Girls: Come on) Santana with New Directions (New Directions): In (with Mercedes: New York) (New York) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can't do (You can't do) Now you're in New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (New York) These streets will make you feel brand new (Mercedes: Brand new) (Brand new) Big lights will (with Mercedes: inspire you) (Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: New York) New York (Mercedes: New York) New York (Mercedes: New York) Trivia *This is the first group number of Season Two. *Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist, and Kevin McHale sang this at the American Australian Association in 2012. Source Gallery Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729940-1280-720.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729935-1280-720.jpg 20100901 nycartie 560x375.jpg lmw glee201 086.jpg Empire State of Mind.jpg empire-state-of-mind-glee-music-clip-1-7bfb9485be59818ce8987cbceec2e7ca.jpg glee-empire-state-of-mind-hq.jpg ESOMRachel.jpg ESOMArtie.jpg Newdirecrionsesom.gif RachelAudition.jpg Quinnsantana.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif kurke 3.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo9 r2 250.gif tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo10 r2 250.gif BrOTPMeme UT1.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity4.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go6 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1d56f0vzP1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xvauIDrl1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr n8xvauIDrl1qbnvfdo1 250.gif 400px-Sam.png empire state of mind.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two